The Dismal Tale of Anna Lowell
by marval3
Summary: He and his beau' of a doctor were never trustworthy. They invaded my routine, flipping my life upside-down. Who knew it was possible for my life to get even crazier? And I'm living at Arkham.
1. Chapter 1

ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

August.

When the summer's leftover warmth dies out, temperatures drop and mold into the fall's fridgidness. The leaves turn colors and trees become bare. Halloween would be two months away and candy would fill the stores.

I can't recall any of these things. I can't even remember when I was admitted into Arkham, the drugs muddle my brain — everything is fuzzy. I acknowledge I am insane, perhaps not as crazy as the others institutionalized but certainly on the spectrum.

The voices are there. At times they whisper, their words filled my ears like bugs crawling into me. I'm able to hear them moving around but not able to do anything about it. So I dig, fingernails ripping at my skin until there was silence once more.

I'm dragged from the lounge. Hands grip my arms pressing my bloodied ones to my side.

October wasn't that far away. Maybe I could get to dress up this year; the notion of wearing a mask to hide, hiding my face away, hiding what raw vulnerable state I'd been degraded to filled me with an unimaginable glee.


	2. Chapter 2

ɢʀᴏᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇʀᴀᴘʏ

"First, let's go around and share our names."

Ranging from A through M the five member group — excluding the therapist — sounded off. Doctor Gerard Taylor was the last to go, welcoming us with a smile. What a phony. I bet he thinks of us all as fucking lab experiments. There he sits reading our files, wondering who's going to blow their top first.

Absently I itched at my arms. Not listening as the good doctor discussed our topic for today.

"Now Lou, you said you had something you wanted to share?" The doctor addressed a slim elderly man.

Lou fidgeted violently, pulling at his whiskers before nodding. "I've been off my medicine for a week and I ain't seen no Joe. I think he's gone, gone for good."

A smile crept onto the doctor's face and he nodded encouragingly. "That's good, Lou. That's progress."

A sudden cackle from the one next to me disturbed the atmosphere. Devin seized with laughter, causing the other patients to move with unease. My nails dug into my palms and my eyes bored holes into the floor. Devin continued to laugh. A thought flourished, I wondered how the man would sound if he was on fire.

Orderlies suddenly came and removed Devin from the room. With the shrieking laughter gone, the patients settled again, although my hands were still in fists and my mind on the image of Devin alight with flames.


	3. Chapter 3

ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ

"Hey focus…" A hand slapped my cheeks. I started, trying to see through the haze caused by the nurse giving me extra dose to keep me calm.

Two hands got a firm grip on my arms and lifted me into a sitting position, my head lolled uncomfortably to the side.

"_An_–na…"

The nostalgic tune If You're Happy and You Know It suddenly drifted back into my mind. I was hit with the memory of dancing as a child with my parents in front of the fireplace. We lived on the outskirts of Gotham, in a small house with no oil or electric heating. The fireplace was the heart of the house, in the literal sense as well. I loved sleeping in front of it and watching the flames burn wild.

* * *

**A/n **I forgot update Tuesday so double update today lol


	4. Chapter 4

ʙɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ

A hand gently pulled down on my chin, inserting a tongue depressor to check that I swallowed my pills. Nurse Louise hummed her usual work beat, an out of tune version of _Walkin' After Midnight._

Suddenly, I bit down. Just for the heck of it.

My teeth sunk into the wooden stick, surprising Louise. She abruptly cut off her hum and stared at me like she forgot she was working in a mental hospital.

"Now open your mouth." Louise muttered under her breath, gently pulling on the stick. I didn't release it. My jaw stayed clamped shut, my teeth grating against the wood as she now pulled it towards her with a good amount of force. She managed to pry open my jaw and with a jerk her hand flung back, the stick clattering to the floor. I leaned back against the wall, dull eyes watching as Louise scrambled to gather her things and hurry out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴀʀʀɪᴠᴀʟ

I was let out of solitary confinement, although I don't know when or _why _I was put in it.

Two orderlies escorted me to the elevator, bringing me to a minimum security block. The elevator slid open and I took in the sight of it being filled with security. A hand moved me back and I scowled, jerking my body away.

The elevator began to unload. There was a total of eight security guards, encasing a man strapped to a dollie.

"Who's this guy?" An orderly questioned from behind me.

A guard paused to talk causing the whole group to stop, "He's the one who's been causing trouble in Gotham. Warden wants him in solitary until he decides what to do with him."

He caught the attention of the Warden, fascinating.

As the security team began to continue on, the man with the chalky white face lolled his head towards me, gazing at me with a blank stare. His flamboyant appearance caught my interest, then my thoughts drifted to what I was being given for supper. Perhaps it would be steak? Chicken? Potatoes on the side would be nice. I then entered the elevator, still mulling over the future.


	6. Chapter 6

ʟᴏᴜɪsᴇ ɪs ᴀ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ

They stopped giving me shock therapy when they saw it wasn't improving my condition, only causing me to grow more reclusive. Even though I knew it was the doctor calling the shots it didn't stop Louise from threatening me with it whenever she got bitching about something.

Some days ago was my last day of the treatment. Today Louise was attempting to give me my medicine. I didn't feel like taking them.

She kneeled over me, one grubby hand squeezing my locked jaw to force it open her other holding the pills. "Open your mouth — or I'll tell the doctor you need more treatment!" Louise hissed in my ear. The pads of her fingers navigated to my lips, trying a different angle by using both her hands to attempt and pry my mouth open. I twisted my head, shaking her hands off.

"That's it!" She growled. The pills were thrown at me, assaulting my face with sharp pricks. "I won't deal with this anymore."

Louise turned brusquely and pushed the cart from the room. She didn't return in the evening or the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

ᴏғғ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴄᴋᴇʀ

Group therapy commenced. Dr Taylor stacked his fingers on his clipboard, turning his inquisitive stare on each of us.

"Good morning all of you. As this is the same group from before you may recognize each other."

I didn't recognize shit. Everyone looked like the generic person you would see walking in the street. A face you glance over; not worth your time.

"Have there been any developments that anyone would like to talk about?" His words were met with silence. "All right then–" Devin abruptly heaved with laughter. I started, my hand drifting to my inner wrist where my nails dug into the soft skin.

Dr Taylor's eyes flicked around, noticing the reactions of the group and began softly, "Devin, would you mind not doing that now? You're upsetting the other group members." His words fell on deaf ears and Devin continued hollering.

The image of the man burning appeared in mind and I pressed harder as anger filled me. My breath came heavy as I snapped up, sweeping my hands below me to pick up the fold-up chair and raised it above me. Clamor filled the room, Dr Taylor cried out for me to stop as I ran forward and pounded Devin to the floor.

Again and again until he was no longer moving. He had been silenced.

Two pairs of hands pulled me away from the caved in skull, dragging me to the center of the room where a stricken Dr Taylor stood. A snarl rolled from my lips, they shouldn't touch. I didn't want them to. I jerked my limbs out in a frenzy but the fingers tightened into a vice-like hold.

"Sir," One of the orderlies began weakly. "what do we do?"

Dr Taylor ran a hand down his face and looked towards the corpse, then me. His words were firm yet panicked coming out rushed as he spoke, "H-Have a blood test done! We may need to raise her medication — and find her nurse! Clean her up and put her in solitary!"

"But sir he's–"

"I don't care!" Taylor snapped. "Get the rest of the patients back to their rooms and have someone clean _this _up."

The two orderlies nodded with uncertainty, then brought me away.


	8. Chapter 8

ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ ғᴀᴄᴇᴅ ᴍᴀɴ

Solitary had a whole fucking entourage lining the halls. They eyed me with weird looks as the two orderlies passed me off to them. I stuck my tongue out, it was rude to stare.

The cell I was placed in smelled of piss. The urge to vomit from the rancid stench probed my body; it wasn't as if this cesspool could get any worse.

"Yo_o_–_h_oo." A voice startled me. I careened my neck around towards the source; a brick had been pushed out of the wall dividing this cell and the next, a body was visible beyond the hole.

Curiously I wandered over. Upon me sticking my head in the opening the body bent down to meet my gaze. It was the man from before, the one with the white face.

"Hi'ya." I whispered.

His dark eyes lit with an indiscernible emotion. "Nice t_o_ see ya again."

I inclined my head in acknowledgment. Something urged me to ask, "Did you kill the fucking mayor or something?" The stranger let out a laugh. I bristled, recalling Devin.

The laugh was cut short as the man breathed in deeply, then said quietly, "Mayb_e_. Everything else that happened has been _very _interesting."

He stopped talking and I drank in the smell of piss.

"Say." The man spoke again. "How would you like to have the _ho_nor of being my eyes and ears? Y_ou_ know — mingle with the crowd, a little snooping." We met eyes again through the hole. He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

The idea passed through my mind but it didn't catch. Bluntly I put, "Fuck off."

His mouth rippled as his tongue ran over his teeth. He forced breath from his nostrils and turned his gaze towards the ceiling, smacking his lips together. "Listen girly — all this," His shoulders went up and I got the idea he was gesturing around the cell. "could be gone." He paused, letting his words hang in the air. He continued, enunciating each word in a gravelly voice, "I'm not staying here long and the stage needs to be set — if you'll spread the word you'll have a ticket out of this–" He grumbled, eyes darting around wildly. "place."

The notion of getting out of Arkham was something I never teased myself with. What reason would I have to leave? Although now that I had the opportunity to — to go outside, to see the leaves change, to breath fresh air — I found myself inclined to help.

"Ok."

"_Fan_tastic_. _Now I don't mean to pry but I need you with _ah_ — a _clear head, _so what's your name?"

It took a second for it to resurface. "Anna Lowell."

Next door the sound of the man chuckling uncontrollably was heard, I could see his body shaking violently when it abruptly stopped. "I'll hook you up with my doc', she's a babe. Get you _an_ything you want — ditzy but head over heels…"

I toned him out. He was rambling on about his doctor; what a weird guy.


	9. Chapter 9

ᴅᴏᴄᴛᴏʀ ʜᴀʀʟᴇᴇɴ ǫᴜɪɴᴢᴇʟ

A pale blonde sat across from me. She adjusted her glasses, eyeing my hands which had been handcuffed to the table before her arrival.

"Cameras are off." She announced, pointing to two of the cameras mounted on the wall. I didn't bother checking, my eyes never left hers. "Anything you say is confidential. Dr Taylor is no longer your doctor, I will be handling your treatment." Lazily my eyes scanned her, she seemed to want me to speak. My hunch was proven as she observed a chart then asked a question. "According to blood tests last time you had your medication was six days ago. How are you feeling?"

Dandy.

My nails began to roll on the table, clicking with each collision. Harleen sighed. "I was told about who you are, or at least what he wants you to do." I ceased movement, sliding my gaze over to the doctor. A smile twitched at her lips and perhaps confident that she managed to grab my attention, she continued, "I can act as a communicator between the two of you. Maybe even set up meetings."

My head bobbed. I remained silent.

Her mouth drifted opened and words appeared stuck in her throat. Awkwardly she began, "I do need to put you on some type of medication although. If another doctor glances at your chart — after what happened last week — they might think my method isn't the right one, and take it to the Warden. So I'm prescribing a drug that will control your impulses." My mouth twitched. Now that I bore some clarity I found that I disliked having a fuzzbrain.

For the first time in the conversation, I spoke. "Side effects?"

Harleen's eyebrows went up in surprise. She gathered herself and answered, "I can't think of all of them off of the top of my head. But there's nausea, loss of appetite, dizziness. I can print you a list if you like."

I shook my head.

"Okay," Harleen stood. "I think we covered all that we needed. I'll talk to you soon Anna."

I watched her leave. Her heels clicked against the floor methodically, her high blonde ponytail swaying with each step. I wondered vaguely if I could walk in heels as high as those.


	10. Chapter 10

ᴀʀᴋʜᴀᴍ ɪs ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ

A week passed. I was released from solitary but my room had been moved from the wing with the less dangerous patients to those admitted for more serious reasons. Harleen profusely apologized, saying she had fought it but Taylor went behind her back and to the Warden directly.

Now, I lay awake listening as the patient next door moans from jerking off for the umpteenth time. I turned on my side, plugged my ears just wanting to get some fucking sleep.

Morning came with a nurse bringing my medicine. Wordlessly I took it, then went back to sleep.

At some point during the day I was awoken by Harleen telling me that two orderlies would bring me to meet with the Joker within the hour. I sat on the edge of my bed, hands placed delicately on my thighs as I waited for the people to come.

When the door opened, I was greeted by the sight of batons, something that had never been used with me. I must be famous if they think I'm worth using weapons over.

They escorted me to solitary, the same pissant room I'd been in before. The door closed behind me and I made my way over to the hole in the wall.

"What?" I inquired.

Movement caught my eye and the white face peered in. "Spread the word girly. In — _ah_ week, we're having a party." He saw the silent confusion etched across my face and elaborated, "A riot."

"Oh. How do I–"

He shook his head, green strands flying in all directions. "I really don't care _how _you do it just get it done."

I clenched my teeth. He was fucking annoying. I did the best mock salute I could do while sitting and gritted out, "Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 11

ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ

As my group therapy privileges had been revoked, I had to think of other ways to spread the word of the upcoming riot and have patients join the cause.

Depending on their state of psyche, patients usually were allowed in the showers two at a time. Guards stood within a distance so they could hear if anyone was being shanked. Cameras were mounted in the center of the room, a frayed white curtain hung from a rusted metal rod providing privacy.

Despite hating interacting with people, I decided to go over to the unknown female who shared the space with me. Her eyes were closed as she was rinsing her hair. I hated it even more so that I had to touch her to gain her attention.

She started, snapped her head towards me. "What?"

My jaw set. Forcibly I said, "In one week there will be a riot. You should participate."

Her chocolate eyes narrowed. She poorly mocked a southern drawl and asked, "Are you lying to me?"

"No. Tell others. Keep it quiet from the guards."

I turned to go finish my shower. My lips were curved into a deep frown. At least I did it.


	12. Chapter 12

ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴ

By the end of the week, my wing was buzzing with the news that there was going to be a riot. Harleen wanted to see me and called for a meeting.

She looked antsy, I noted. Her stacked fingers kept readjusting themselves, underneath the table the quiet tapping of her feet against the floor could be heard.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

Her gaze flicked up and met with mine, the haze that was clouding them cleared. She drew her brows together and spoke, "Um – He says you did good. Everything is ready for tomorrow."

"How are you going to let everyone out for this riot to happen?"

Harleen seemed to brighten. Her lips perked up and she leaned forward like she was divulging a big secret, "I got close with the guy in the control room and we're going to have a little meet-up at the time it's supposed to go down. While he's distracted I'll open all the doors. Including Mistah J's." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her nickname for him. "I'll get Mistah J out and when it's all over it'll just look like control messed up."

A calm washed over me. There was something important missing from that plan. I asked in a flat voice, "And what about me?"

Harleen stilled. "You're coming with us of course." I nodded slowly, not believing her bullshit. Was the Joker double-crossing me?

"I want to see him tonight, just to clear things up before tomorrow." I told her.

She pressed her lips together slightly but nodded. Her tone was noticeably curt as she spoke, "That can happen. Is that all?"

"Mhmm."

Harleen swept up the folder before her a thin smile filling her face. "Good. I'll have you taken to see him tonight, then tomorrow is when it all changes." Harleen turned and waltzed from the room, leaving me alone.

**A/n **Thank you to _WickedlyMinx _for following!


	13. Chapter 13

ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀᴍᴘ

I briskly walked over to the hole in the wall, plopping down to lean forward. He was there as always; sitting in the darkness I could barely make out his figure.

"You're going to leave me here aren't you?" I waited, gauging the reaction from my words.

The Joker shifted, the outline of his face appeared. Curiously he asked, "Who gave ya that idea?"

My words came out with snark. "Doctor _Har_leen Quinz_el_. Her version of the plan doesn't line up with what you told me."

He grumbled something incoherent then said, "Listen girly I _to_ld you she's a beau but dumb. Do you _re_ally think I'd leave my champ who helped me in here?"

For once I felt uncertain. I shrugged. "I don't know."

The sound of him spitting filled the silence. "I say — _ah _no."

Despite that, I didn't feel entirely reassured — I didn't trust the Joker so his words at face value didn't have much worth. I found it funny thinking that 'I would have to hope he was telling the truth', because hope was worthless and bullshit. The fact that I had to rely on it shows how even more messed up my life was becoming.

* * *

**A/n** Thank you to _WickedlyMinx_ for reviewing and for _Ciryata_ for dropping a follow! :)


	14. Chapter 14

ɪ'ᴠᴇ sᴘʀᴜɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇ ʟᴇᴀᴋs

I was showering at nine AM. The riot was occurring sometime at noon and I couldn't go out smelling like a piece of shit.

The soap bar scrubbed against my skin, lathering it with frothy suds. Warm water pounded against my body, washing it clean. Fifteen minutes had passed and shower abruptly cut off, drizzling to a stop. As I was reaching for the towel the sound of the door closing made me pause.

"Hello?" My irked voice rang out. The guards were supposed to wait twenty minutes before checking in, that is if no cameras showed any suspicious activity. I doubt that me drying off raised any attention.

The grate of metal on metal as shower curtains rings were dragged open startled me. In a blur my hands were taken and slammed above, my head collided with the wall leading me to see stars.

Dazed, I tried to process what was going on. What the fuck was going on?

A cold blade was pressed against my tense neck, resting on a bulging vein. It must have been the inhibitors Harleen has me on because staring down my attackers — a pair of lofty females with crazy looking eyes — I didn't feel the usual urge to turn that shank on them and mutilate their faces.

I felt the anger though; it simmered beneath my surface like a bubbling pot of stew gradually heating to boiling. The one bearing the knife leaned in close and whispered something in my ear. Then she brought the blade down into my stomach two times.

A burning pain stronger than I'd ever felt before consumed me. I screamed in agony, my cries melting into laughs. Blood gushed from the stab wounds and my hands frantically tried to apply pressure but the red liquid seeped past my fingers. I couldn't control my breathing. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Panic set in — a cold, mind numbing feeling — and I crawled to where my clothes were. Weakly, I gathered the cloth into a ball and held it between my skin and my elbow. As the cloth absorbed the blood my eyes drifted close, falling in and out of consciousness.

* * *

**A/n** I'm going to publish the last chapter right now so I don't forget, and thank you _Sigma_ _Em_ and _TishaLiz_ for favoriting!


	15. Chapter 15

ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜɪsᴘᴇʀ sᴀɪᴅ

I remember a vivid dream where I would live in a forest away from society, I would grow flowers and tend to them like they were my family. The flowers would never hurt me, and I'd love them forever. On my birthday I would invite the local wildlife to a party — they probably get quite bored and need something to spice up their life.

Rowdy noises brought me back to this shit reality. My eyes fluttered open, my chest expanded deeply and my throat let out a loud, throaty cough. As my body awakened I realized how much everything hurt. Hot tears threatened to fall but I screwed my eyes shut, taking quick breaths. I didn't want to cry, I never cried.

I was almost afraid to see the state of my wounds but I told myself to suck it up and peeled the fabric away from my skin. It was very bloody and looked like shit but the good news was I had stopped leaking.

The shouts were escalating outside and the thought that the riot had begun drifted into mind. I had to get up, had to get to solitary, or else I'd miss my chance. Excruciatingly I stood, using the pole of the shower to pull myself up. My towel was wrapped around me as I didn't have the strength to dress in my bloody attire. Then began the gruelling task of making my way past the violence and to the elevators. Thankfully I was able to scoot by without a care. All the staff were occupied with controlling the murderous wing of loose patients who'd miraculously gotten loose. A lone harmless one wandering the halls wasn't at their priority over the patients who were currently beating each other to death.

I came to the elevator just as it had arrived on this floor. The door slid open and I was conveniently faced with the Joker leaning in the corner his white face gone, and Harleen standing pin straight. Harleen and I locked eyes, she looked taken aback. My mind blanked and words drifted in from somewhere:

"_Dr Quinzel sends her regards." _

Something snapped inside of me, my rage seemingly overcoming the inhibitors affect on me. Forgetting about my injuries, I stalked into the elevator and threw my hands around Harleen's neck, choking her. I slammed her up against the wall my face contorted in a blind fury.

In a furious roar I demanded, "What did you have to do with it?!"

Her hands weakly pried at my hold. She whispered hoarsely, "I don't know what–"

I rattled her once. Beneath the towel I could feel warm liquid dripping down my stomach, I paid no mind. My head leaned in close to hers and I warned in an even voice, "Don't lie."

Harleen shot Joker a helpless look but he was too amused while watching the scene to help. She had no choice but to reply. "They were supposed to kill you."

My face became a mask; emotionless, placid. I spoke quietly, "They should have." The grip around Harleen's neck then tightened to its utmost. She fell to her knees and I moved with her, the intent of killing her never wavering.

"Hey hey hey — it's been a great show but she's my ride–" Joker protested from above, a hand tapping my shoulder. At the touch, I instinctively flipped around, eyes wild. He backed up his hands raised above his head like he was surrendering to the cops.

"Don't touch me again." I said softly.

Meanwhile, Harleen lay dealing out rasping coughs. With the Joker's interruption I had forgotten about killing her and now she was recovering. My lips curled into a scowl.

Harleen placed a ginger hand on her throat, gazing up at me with widened eyes. "Crazy bitch," She breathlessly muttered.

Contempt pooled in my gaze and I positioned myself over her head, lifted a foot and stomped down. Blood trickled out of a broken nose, she was unresponsive but not dead. I stood over her breathing heavily, coming off the adrenaline high. The pain hit me like a brick wall and I groaned, folding over my arms wrapped tightly around my middle.

The Joker smacked his lips, looking over the still figure of Harleen. He pushed out of his corner and moved to pat down her pockets, coming out triumphant with a set of keys that he dangled in the air. He turned towards me, raising his brows, "Whaydda say we hightail it out of this joint?"

My pained eyes were fixated on the swinging set of golden keys. He was my ticket out of here yet I wondered if I could make the trek to freedom. I nodded. He grinned, snatching the keys into the palm of his hand. "_Won_derful_." _

The two of us navigated to the ground level where we snuck into a laundry room stealing orderly uniforms. Although my white uniform quickly became blotched with red stains. After trying to board the Arkham to land ship unsuccessfully due to the riot closing all modes of transportation, the Joker killed the captain and commandeered the boat. He drove us to shore where we gave up trying to find Harleen's car, throwing her keys in the river.

Walking down the street his slicked back hair pushed down underneath a white cap was the last time I saw him. He told me it'd been a wild ride and I said nothing.

I was sickly, lightheaded. The shirt was heavy with blood, a steady drip splattered onto the asphalt road. My eyes bleary I felt the need to take a seat. I lumbered over to the closest building and slid down against it, closing my eyes I could still smell the water. Gotham Harbor had nothing on the ocean but it was something.

My eyes fluttered open to look at the gray sky and my mind drifted, remembering the forest with the animals and flowers. Then it was set aflame. Ashes rained down, a downpour so heavy it looked like the clouds I was gazing at right now; an endless sea of white. Amidst the carnage I stood, watching the fire destroy and consume.

Blood covered hands. I didn't know where to go — or what to do. I simply didn't know.

* * *

**A/n **I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
